Far Away
by MariaHardy109
Summary: Riley has one shot to get back her Prince Charming, Danny Wheeler. But what if he found someone else? What will happen between both Riley and Danny? Will they ever be together? ONE-SHOT


I'm back ! A lot more updates are coming and hopefully going to finish my other story so check that out. I love you all !

* * *

Far Away

"I love you, I've loved you all along."

Driving around at two in the morning is when I realized that what I felt was real. All that I have felt wasn't a game, it was love. Love. That's weird, to actually hear myself say it makes me smile. All I ever wanted was for someone to come into my life and let me feel something special. He did. Did as in past tense. He left. He went back to South Carolina. I should've known he was the one from the beginning. I felt it but I couldn't accept that someone actually loved me for me.

Why? All the toads I've kissed and felt something for was love or so I thought. He comes along and I can't even love him. When all he wanted to do was love me. He made me feel like I was hi one and only. He put me on the top of his list but yet I pushed him aside. The toads I kept but the prince I let run free.

What is wrong with me?

The day we met was the day I found my soulmate. October 22nd in Cape May, New Jersey. My family had to close up their business for the winter. I was in the shop when we stumbled upon each other. He charmed me with his smile and grace, and what can I say, I was a goner. His name was Danny. He made me believe that I could be good enough for love, that I deserved to have someone by my side to love, and support me in everything that I do. He taught me that without love, the world could be a cold, useless place. He made me feel special.

Everything he said and did for me wasn't to hurt me but to show me that my Prince Charming still does exist. All this time I looked in the wrong places but when I wasn't looking, sick of being hurt, there he was.

How could I let him pass me by?

The last night that we had together he told me, he loved me. I laughed and told him not to say something he didn't mean. The look on his face showed the hurt and sadness he felt knowing that I didn't believe he actually loved me but that I thought it was a game to him. He grabbed my hands and said "Now why would I lie about that?" I shook my head and told him not to be this guy. He looked at me in the eyes and asked me 'What guy?'

"Don't be the guy that makes me feel like I'm something else. I'm worth it. Don't be the guy that tells me he loves me then down the road leaves without an explanation."

I stared at him and that sad expression deepened. He didn't even try to tell me I was wrong. He stood up, kissed my hand, and said "When you're ready, you know where to find me." Just like that he was gone... He did what every guy had done but he hurt me more than the others.

Now driving around ,for what seemed like hours in South Carolina, I wondered if I made the right decision. Maybe I am wrong and he was too. We only knew each other for a few months.

How could you love someone you've really just gotten to know?

I know that I love him but what if he doesn't feel the same anymore?

I pull up to the red brick house. 625. That's it. The lights are on and I can see the tv playing Sports Center. He's home. I stumble out of my car and to the front door. I hesitate to knock but when I finally pulled together all of my courage, I knocked. At first there was no answer but then in the side window, he walked down the stairs. He saw me. When he finally gathered himself, he glided down the rest of the stairs and to the door.

"What are you doing here?" He said leaning on the door.

"I came to talk to you? Can I come in?"

He nodded then led me inside. He followed me with his gaze as I took my coat off. I looked around and finally sat down on the red colored chair. 'This is it, the moment that I finally tell him I made a mistake. I love him and I want to be his.'

He continued to look at me until I opened my mouth. He sat there patiently waiting for an explanation to why I was at his house so late at night.

"We need to talk." She said as he nodded his head. 'Here goes nothing.'

"I wanted to say that..." I pause for a second, was I making the right decision?

"What? Come on, I don't have all night. I need for you to tell me." He said now sitting up on the edge of the couch.

"Fine, I'm in love with you Josh. I know I'm stupid for not believing you and not admitting my feelings. I was scared of this love thing. I still am but I'll get over it. I mean I thought I was in love with many toads before and it wasn't true. You made me realize things that I never could. I always thought of my Prince Charming and wondered how many toads I would have to kiss till I got to him. But then I realized that was you. All along. It was you."

I sat there and wondered what he was thinking. All the beautiful and ugly things that could be going through his mind at this very moment. I looked up at him and he was still. He couldn't even look in my direction anymore. 'This can't be good.' I thought. So I got up and put my coat on as a fast as possible. Once I had my coat on, I looked on last time and he was still sitting there. I walked away and that's when he came to his senses.

"No don't leave Riley. I'm just shocked."

I ignored him and walked past him but when I got to the door, I was pushed around into a kiss. At first I rejected it but then I couldn't anymore. That's all I ever wanted was someone like him. We drifted apart then with his hands on my face and eyes still shut, I heard the words that I've waited a lifetime to hear.

"I love you, I've loved you all along."


End file.
